


Things Just Got Complicated

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Developed Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Pale JohnDave, Underage (But not really), john is a bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave have been internet friends for years but it isn't until John is 16 that he is allowed to leave the state to visit Dave all Summer. Despite the fact that Dave denies it John knows that his Bro is mistreating him and gets in a fight with Bro himself over it. Despite what was expected a friendship blossoms between the two as John decides not only to help his best friend but to help Bro with what he can. Long nights are spent having deep discussions about everything and nothing and soon it is not just love blossoming between the two of them. (Just as a general warning and I am sorry if it's a let down I just needed some BroJohn Fluff but Bro will be in fact waiting until John is eighteen before he does anything under the belt.)





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is before John's visit and the build up to said visit. It is mainly a backstory and stage setting chapter for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I added humanstuck for the sake of characters and divided them up amongst Rose, Dave, and John's school (Jade still remains on her island. All patron trolls (aside from Karkat) go to the same school as their respective humans. Here is the list:
> 
> John's school:  
> Vriska  
> Karkat  
> Gamzee  
> Sollux
> 
> Dave's school:  
> Terezi  
> Tavros  
> Eridan  
> Feferi
> 
> Rose's School:  
> Kanaya  
> Nepeta  
> Equius  
> Aradia
> 
> Their parents are the ancestors and they have their dancestors as siblings. It'll make more sense later.

John Egbert.

A young man who had just turned sixteen. He had bright blue eyes tanned skin lightly decorated with freckles his overbite displaying his larger front teeth with just an ever so slight gap between the two at the very front. He was thin, but not scrawny and stood at a reasonable height at about 5'7. He laid on his bed one of his hands running through his thick and rather messy raven locks as he started to type back his response to Dave. Sometimes he could be rather frustrating...Couldn't Dave see that John was trying to visit him? I mean yes he got how badly Dave wanted to see him and the feeling was mutual, but it wasn't really his fault that his Dad was overprotective! Anyway John finally typed out his response.

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG]  began pestering ectoBiologist  [EB] \--

TG: yo egderp

TG: i have been waiting all day for you to text me

TG: because i have been trying to finally meet you

TG: but seeing as it is well past your regular dinner time and i have yet to hear a response from you

TG: here i am

EB: oh gosh! sorry dave i totally forgot!

TG: so you havent asked your dad

EB: not yet. i intended to after he got out of the shower. you and i both know that he is very protective and i should be careful about approaching the subject. i doubt a great strategy would be for me to walk up to him and just suddenly throw it on him that i want to leave not only his house but thee entire state to go meet an internet friend of mine and stay for not a day not a week but an entire summer. 

TG: yeah whatever

TG: please act soon though somehow because i really have been itching to finally meet you

TG: its been three years and i want to see your stupid face in person

EB: wow thanks dave. what a charmer you are...

TG: oh you know it

TG: anyway I have to go now

TG: bro is asking for me

EB: it better not be for one of those roof fights again! dave you know how i feel about those! i just have a strange feeling that what he's doing is very wrong as a guardian!

TG: yeah yeah whatever

TG: just because he isnt as overprotective as your dad doesnt mean he committed the worst crime manageable

TG: look i dont agree with it either but i have learned to just let bro do bro

EB: i am just worried is all! the fact you don't see any moral issue with a grown man, and your guardian no less, fighting with swords with a teenager is kind of worrisome!

TG: again i said i dont like it but its not really my place to do anything about it

TG: just drop it

EB: sorry dave! you know i'm just worried. i don't want you getting hurt is all!

TG: i said drop it

TG: look i have to go no bro is getting antsy and if he shows impatience before fighting its going to cost me

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG]  ceased pestering ectoBiologist  [EB] \--

John couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh and threw his phone down on his bed dragging his hands over his face. Gosh did he find Dave frustrating at times. He hoped that Dave was right about it not being a big deal. He even hoped that maybe this whole thing was just an exaggeration and that this whole mess was more of his ironic joking. He highly doubted that in the back of his mind. Maybe Dave /was/ exaggerating it to get him to come over to his house as a form of protection, but from how defensive Dave seemed about the whole situation he also doubted that. Chances were it was all very real and it needed to be stopped and John needed to put his lack of interest in going downstairs to be offered cake aside to go ask his dad in hopes of not only meeting his best friend but protecting him as well.

John finally sat up running his hands through the hair at the back of his head to ensure it was at least slightly more presentable. He didn't put too much effort into it though before he finally marched downstairs. He took a deep breath before opening the door to the kitchen sure his Dad would be there baking a cake for desert. He saw his dad and walked next to him leaning against the counter. He finally pulled his dad out of his fatherly baking trance when he opened his mouth.

"Hey, Dad? Got a minute?" John asked trying not to be too pushy about the situation. He needed his dad to think of him as mature to get his way with him.

"Of course! What do you need, son?" His dad's voice boomed as he slid the fifth cake today into the oven.

"You know how I have been internet friends with another teenager who lives in Texas?" John normally didn't speak so formally, but he needed to be careful with his words if he was to convince his dad.

Dad turned around facing John raising an eyebrow, "Yes his name is Dave, isn't it? What about him?"

John nodded to his first question before opening his mouth again, "Well I was thinking for an extension of my sixteenth birthday present I could you know finally go down and meet him."

Dad clearly was hesitating at this point, "Well that is a big request certainly"

John nodded, "I mean I would have my phone on me and I'd be sure to call or text you every other day and contact you if anything goes wrong. Honestly, I think staying out of state for the summer would be a great opportunity to show my independence as a young man. It would be a good experience to have under my belt." 

Dad stood quietly for a moment thinking through the situation before choosing to respond "I mean your school will be out next week and you'd have to pack pretty soon if you intended to stay there as long as you could. It is a big responsibility, John."

John let out a quiet sigh "Yes I am aware that this is a big responsibility that is why Dave and I have been waiting until I am sixteen and here we are. I can give you both Dave and his guardian's brother so you are able to contact any of the three of us. Dave actually misinterpreted what I had said about whether or not it was confirmed I could go and already bought me a round trip on a plane to his place and back."

Dad faltered a bit thinking again, "John...It will be a shame to see you go, but you have never been a misbehaved kid. I suppose you can go, but if I overhear there were any complications don't think I won't drive down there and personally pick you up."

It took a minute for the news to sink into John's mind. He swore he could feel his heart skip a beat at the notion. He wanted to tell Dave immediately, but he decided to wait for a bit before actually saying anything to him figuring it'd be best to wait until he was able to respond without getting in trouble with his bro. It didn't stop him from borderline tackling his dad in a hug and squealing.

"Thank you, Dad! I will make sure to pack soon! Thank you so much, this means so much to me! I won't let you down!" Dad hugged back smiling at his son's happiness before nodding at him as John pulled away. John smiled widely again at him rushing upstairs. He still had a week, but a week was such a short period of time. It was only Tuesday and next Thursday he would be heading to the airport for Dave's house.

The whole situation still seemed surreal and it thoroughly shocked John that Dad was so willing to let him go. He had been doing much more chores around the house with this exact thing in mind to sweeten him up a bit, but he came to the decision much sooner than John had expected. Finally, his mind caught up to his excitement and he realized that nine days wasn't long to prepare himself. He immediately pulled out his suitcase deciding to pack it now and then go over it in a few days so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. It would be easier to just get it out of the way.

John was usually a bit of a procrastinator, but the excitement had got the better of him this time. Texas summers were hot and dry, so he packed his lighter clothes making sure to leave room for a few video games he would be sure to play with Dave while he was visiting. He even packed his 3DS and a few games to go along with it. It took John almost an hour to finish packing before he tucked his open suitcase in the corner of his bedroom. He laid on his bed again basking in the break he took from doing anything.

He basked in the feeling of excitement and imagined how exactly Dave and him meeting would go down. Surely Dave would meet up with him at the airport where they would hug each other and talk about everything and nothing at the same time. He was so excited to finally be able to actually be physically there with Dave.

John smiled a bit and began to pass time by playing some games on his computer before he contacted Dave. He would contact him soon, but he didn't want him to get in any more trouble than necessary. The thought that his best friend was currently being beat up by his guardian irked John to no end. He wished he could help Dave by telling his Dad or something, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go visit Dave if he told his Dad and while he really wanted to help Dave he figured he should figure out the situation in more depth. Making assumptions and false accusations could end up hurting Dave more. All of this though about how Dave is being treated made John depressed. He chose to get off his computer for a bit and take a nap to get his mind off of things. 

John laid his head down on his pillow letting out a deep sigh. He tossed and turned for almost fifteen minutes trying to get his mind off of things, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Not when he felt that Dave was in danger. Well this wasn't the first time something like this happened, so his life wasn't in danger right? Oh gosh that most certainly didn't ese John's mind. He doesn't know who's mind that was even meant to ease. How could somebody getting beat up more help ease anyone's mind?! Well John had to look at things in this perspective. All he could really do at this point is be there for Dave in his time of need.

John got frustrated in himself. Despite knowing that he couldn't do very much in the way of helping Dave he really wanted to, but every time he brought up the subject Dave got defensive. It was like he knew there was something wrong with the way Bro was treating him, but he was afraid to do or say anything. Maybe he even thinks it isn't as extreme as it was, but a grown man fighting with a teenager with actual swords shouldn't be as normalized as Dave makes it. He supposed if he grew up in that environment he would probably not think much of it either. The thought that that way of living, living in fear of what would happen if he told very many people or got Bro in trouble, was normal for Dave no longer made John frustrated. He was downright pissed off that Bro would manipulate such a kind and caring person as Dave. Did he feel no remorse over it? How could he look him in the face all those years ago and fight him with out sitting there thinking 'Wow perhaps fighting a child isn't morally correct'? Or maybe he knew it was wrong and did it anyways for his own twisted idea of entertainment...

John had his mind made up already. He did not like Bro Strider. There was no way in hell he could bring himself to forgive him in any way, shape or form. He was a twisted sadistic adult who regularly abused his best friend with little to no reason behind it. There was a thin line and Bro didn't only cross that line, in John's mind, he can't even see that line any more. He remembered accusing him of abuse to Dave the first time. Dave was very defensive even more so than he is now. Now he knows it's considered abuse, but he accepts it now. He almost embraces it when it comes to John and it makes John sad to admit that he's noticed the unintentional lies and things like that through his contradictions just as a way of Dave protecting not only himself but his brother. Perhaps it was easier said than done, John supposed, to just break away from the way you were raised and begin life anew even if he knew that his life was toxic.

He rethought how he perceived it yet again trying to imagine what it'd be like to be there in Dave's shoes, and he realized there was no real reason he could even begin to get frustrated with Dave. Almost anyone in his position would act similarly. The fact Dave could put on such a mask was strong and admirable. He wished he could break through that wall even more to get a better idea of what was up. That was what truly frustrated him about Dave: he was the most complicated of his friends to understand when it came to behavior. He looked up to the very man who was screwing with his head.

He wished he had the guts to say all this to Dave himself. He just shook his head a bit before checking the time. It had been almost an hour since he last messaged Dave so he decided to message him again.

\-- ectoBiologist  [EB]  began pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

EB: hey dave! i have good news!

EB: oh you aren't online right now. well i'll just tell you anyway. i just talked to my dad and he gave me permission to stay over the entire summer! isn't that great! i look forward to seeing you.

TG: wait he really said yes

EB: there you are!

TG: sorry i didnt hear the notification sound right away

TG: i am glad i at least logged on fast enough to see your message

TG: thats probably the best news ive heard all day

EB: yeah! i'll be coming to texas in a little over a week!

TG: dude

TG: i still cant believe all of this is happening

EB: neither can i! i am all packed and everything!

TG: i dont even know what to do or say

TG: i might just tackle you in the airport if it wasnt uncool of me

TG: ill have to keep in my excitement for later

TG: got a reputation to uphold

EB: around a bunch of strangers? you sure are interesting dave!

TG: i know you dont understand what its like to be a cool kid

EB: hey!

TG: but its some serious business

EB: whatever dave! i am going to game for a bit and go to bed. talk to you soon.

TG: bye egderp

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG]  ceased pestering ectoBiologist  [EB] \--

John proceeded to play his computer games for the rest of the night before finally laying down to sleep. The wait to go to Dave's house seemed to pass both slowly and quickly all at once. Once that week passed he knew he had only a week left of school before he was in Texas and this week was only four days long. It wasn't that much shorter than the average five day week, but it did mean one day sooner he's be boarding the plane. His tickets were for this Friday and he expected to board the plane at about eleven meaning he expected to be there between five and six in Dave's time. Well possibly at the latest 6:30. It'd be awkward adjusting to the time zone difference, but two hours wasn't the worst time zone difference he supposed.

Monday morning, as per the usual of high school students, was probably the longest time wise. He was tired through most of his classes despite his excitement. The excitement didn't get him until later that day causing him to be more chatty than usual. He sat at his usual lunch table with his friends before Vriska piped up noticing. 

"What has you in such a buzz, John" she smiled at him. Vriska was probably the most punk looking of John'so friends despite not actually being a punk that was just her style. She had long wavy blonde hair with her bangs dyed a dark blue color. Her glasses were in the shape of aviators. She usually wore a pair of ripped up jeans and a t shirt with her usual darker colored button ups as jackets. She also had a few ear piercings and a singular lip piercing she had gotten over last summer. 

"I got my dad to agree to send me to Texas to meet Dave!" John practically squealed. 

Karkat slammed his lunch tray down sitting across from Vriska and John, "Oh boy I get to hear about that asshole again...You know my dad almost moved us down that here when Terezi moved. Back when her and I were dating apparently she was a good influence. I just think she'll swoon over who she swoons over and when she's done she leaves..."

Vriska nodded a bit "Well I think she tried dating Dave for a while and they only lasted a couple weeks. Rumor has it he was excited for you moving "Karkles"~ I think he has a big fat crush on your grumpy ass." Vriska chuckled.

"Oh my god! Don't even go there. There is no way in hell I could ever fall for someone like him!" Karkat stuck out his tongue disgustedly.

John laughed at Karkat's response "Maybe I should take you with me Karkat I think you'd have a lot of fun meeting him in person. I heard from Terezi he's a great kisser and I know you get sentimental over things like that." John teased lightly.

Karkat was a blushing mess shaking his head furiously "Do not even go there Egbert. Besides when have you talked to Terezi didn't you two used to have a sort of rivalry thing going for a while."

John sighed "Yeah kind of it was like her and I genuinely disliked and cared for each other at the same time. A lot of our rivalry was friendly teasing honestly."

Vriska smiled at him "Well regardless I'm happy for you. If you do by any chance get to see my old partner in crime let her know I said hi." 

John nodded and began to eat before time was up. Eventually Sollux and Games joined them. Well maybe Gamzee didn't as much mentally join them as the rest of the crew. They all chatted while they ate before the bell sent them off to their next period. 

The rest of the week seemed to fly right on by for John despite the anticipation making it seem longer than usual. Thursday night he rechecked all of his luggage before going to bed. He was really excited he could barely sleep. His Dad woke him up at nine in the morning so they could get his stuff packed in the car and head to the nearest airport. John made sure to give his dad a big hug before leaving.

He took his ticket after listening to his dad's safety speech and checked his bags before getting in line for security. The line seemed to drag on and on and he was great full to get through it. He sat in wait for his plane and to be called on to it. When his section was announced to be boarding the plane he could hardly contain how antsy he was. 

He sat in a seat next to an old couple and began to play on his 3DS for most of the plane ride getting some strange looks. He just wanted to pass time. This flight was almost four hours long after all. Eventually time began to pass and he got off the airplane. He was bouncing around in excitement rushing to the part where Dave and him agreed to meet up. 

He didn't know if it was his adrenaline or what all happened next but he froze a smile plastered to his face as his eyes met shades and Dave's face lit up recognizing John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well I will probably proof read this later. I left title on sort of a cliff hanger and I intend to get out the second Chapter ASAP but for now I just finished cramming this one and hope you enjoy.


End file.
